steingamefandomcom-20200214-history
Windsor Hold Solo Strategies
So you are level 30 and a lot of new game mechanics like points, classes, livisum crafted gear and so much more. Now you are really excited and have coped up with all the new things and as you login today you say to yourself: "Today I will definitely reach wave 50 in Windsor Hold with my friends", but no one is online. Well you don't need to worry a bit we got you covered. Recommended Gear Many people think that hybrid of a mage and a healer is the key to reach high level but this is not the case according to some of the most finest soloists of the game. A complete mage set is recommended with 5 staffs (a Fireball, a Flamestrike, a Firebomb, a Sunfire and a Flamerush), both Glypnphyra healing staves (Glynphyras Clarity & Blood Infused Grand Staff) for healing along with the lavekawa potions in the hot bar. Additionally a Blessing healing staff is recommended to be kept in the hot bar along with two pieces of gear with holy (healer/yellow) points to be used to quickly change and recover health in case you are damaged a lot. This is to be done in the 10 second break between waves and the mage gear is to be re-equipped. Practice is the only way to perfectly do it. How To Deal With Enemies Each wave brings different enemies and each have their own unique attack style and pattern. Instead of mindlessly rushing in, expert soloists prioritize the enemies to efficiently use mana and increase their chance of getting through the wave uninjured. The following is the priority order - # Bonecrusher # Cursed Lich # Inferno Skeleton # Windsor Bat # Windsor Spider # Forest Oni # Windsor Rat As you might have noticed a relatively lower rank for Forest Oni's this is because they are the most easy to dodge ranged mobs and prioritizing them over powerful and annoying enemies such as Liches, Bonecrushers and Inferno Skeletons might lead to disastrous results. It is to be noted that this order is to be followed only for lower waves that is around wave 40 as after that you don't have enough time to prioritize mobs and doing damage to the wave might be your best chance. How To deal With Bosses Every 5th wave of the dungeon, a boss appears. Possible bosses are Kreme, Jhommo, Amon or Kazoka, each with their own unique attacks. Amon Amon the bear is a melee mob, his movement speed being slow it is considered one of the easiest Windsor Hold bosses. Running through him and attacking him while he turns around is suggested, he also has a ranged attack where he throws a stone but in solo runs it is nothing much to be worried about. Jhommo Jhommo is a troll boss with a mix of melee and range. He has a relatively high movement speed, therefore moving though him is not recommended. The key here is changing the horizontal/vertical axis as you dodge; this will trigger him to melee attack but it also minimizes the chance of you getting hit, if you just run past him in a straight line he might turn and get you one shot at the higher levels. His ranged attack is a flying axe which is easier to dodge, you just need to be used to the timing. Kazooka Kazooka is a flame style elemental and is considered to be the hardest WH boss. She being a formidable ranged/melee mob with scary spread attacks and high damaging fireballs can be tricky to dodge in all the rush that is going on the screen. She has two different types of ranged attacks (There is a melee ranged attack but this is not being discussed at this time--sorry fighters). The first, primary attack, is a high-damage sunfire looking fireball (pictured below) and is best dodged 1 vertically and 1 horizontally. This attack is always followed by the secondary, a smaller/less damaging flamerush looking attack aimed directly at your tile. This secondary attack can be dodged by moving 1 tile in any direction--or, if needed, you can decide to intentionally take a hit here to avoid being snared/webbed. There will be many of the secondary type attacks going in all kinds of random directions, but don't worry most have little chance of hitting you--unless you are running around wildly. Which you shouldn't be anyway, since when dodging you should always minimize your movements, as one of the best soloist in the game, Poolgoes, says. Kreme Kreme is a spider-based boss and is very similar to Kazoka in terms of attack pattern with all round spreads and high damage projectiles but also melee attacks. When soloing it is most efficient to dodge just like the way one would do for Amon.